High School Love
by Minako6613
Summary: Lucy Heartfilia es la hija del director del instituto Fairy Tail, tímida y sin amigos. Natsu un chico alegre que siempre esta rodeado de gente. Todo por culpa de los rumores sobre Lucy, Natsu se acerca para saber si todo es cierto, pero... ¿esto puede llegar a convertirse en amor? /Mal summary, lo se XDD NaLu 100% TODO PERTENECE A HIRO MASHIMA
1. El comienzo

**Tengo inspiración para otros fic's pero no para "Junto una estrella" que es el que de verdad quiero continuar T_T**

**Bueno… Jeje… ¡HOLAAA! ¡Taaaaaaaanto tiempo! ¡N-no me maten, por favor! Sé que estuve mucho tiempo sin escribir pero es que incluso perdí la inspiración para el fic de Next Generation con mis OC. **

**No sé que más decir… Bueeno, espero que disfruten de este nuevo fic que se me acaba de ocurrir :v**

* * *

**High school love**

Un nuevo día en la hermosa ciudad de Magnolia, los adultos se preparaban para ir a sus respectivos empleos, los niños se despertaban para ir a la escuela y… una mancha pelirrosada corría hacia el famoso instituto Fairy Tail. A su lado, le seguía un puntito celeste rogando que le diese un momento para respirar.

-**¡No podemos esperar, Happy! Es el primer día y ya llegamos tarde **–decía el pelirrosa.

-**P-pero Natsu~ ¡Vas muy rápido! No logro alcanzarte**

El chico se detuvo, solo para agarrar al pequeño y seguir corriendo- **¿Mejor?**

-**A-aye…**

Mientras tanto, en la entrada del instituto anteriormente nombrado se encontraba una pelirroja caminando junto a una pequeña peliazul, riendo y charlando.

-**Sí sí, y entonces… **-comentaba la pequeña cuando vio entrar a una muchacha al instituto- **Er-chan… ¿no es ella…?**

La pelirroja asintió- **Si es…**

La chica que entró era rubia, tenía el cabello sujeto en una simple trenza y caminaba con la mirada baja escuchando como todos cuchicheaban entre ellos mirándola. La pobre estaba acostumbrada, después de todo ella era Lucy Heartfilia, la hija del director de Fairy Tail, la cual siempre tomaban como una mimada que no podía hacer nada por sí misma, que amenazaba a los profesores para conseguir buenas notas y que le robaba a su padre las respuestas de los exámenes.

-_"No soy nada de eso… ¿por qué no quieren entenderlo?" _–pensaba con la mirada baja, no lograba comprender por qué comenzaron esos rumores. Ella nunca hizo nada malo, o eso creía- _"¿Algún día lo entenderán?" _–estaba tan sumergida en sus pensamientos que no se dio cuenta cuando una albina de ojos azules y cabello corto pasó por su lado empujándola haciendo que cayese al suelo- **A-au… **-miró a la causante del problema- **Strauss-san…**

-**¡Oh! Miren a quién tenemos aquí, a la señorita Heartfilia **–la miró con burla- **¿Sabes? Ahí es donde debes estar siempre, a mis pies.**

Todos rieron por la acción de la chica. Ella era Lisanna Strauss, una estudiante a la que todos adoraban. Era de estatura media, con el cabello corto y de un precioso albino que conjuntaba perfectamente con sus azules ojos. Tenía muy buen cuerpo, el cual siempre hacía que resaltase más con la vestimenta que llevaba. Siempre estaba rodeada de gente y recibía declaraciones de amor muy a menudo, después de todo, ella era la más popular de toda la academia. Lisanna siempre había tenido una gran envidia hacia Lucy, lo que causaba que siempre estuviese molestándola sin ninguna razón coherente. Ella lo sabía perfectamente, la rubia era una chica hermosa, amable, tierna, tímida, lista… Desde que entraron al instituto, que fue cuando las dos comenzaron a desarrollarse, empezó a sentir todos esos celos hacia ella.

-**¿No dirás nada, rubia de bote?**

-**E-etto… yo… perdón… **-Lucy se levantó y sacudió la ropa para quitar el polvo por la caída.

-**Tsk… Vámonos chicas **–siguió su camino moviendo las caderas atrayendo las miradas de los chicos.

-**…**-la rubia bajó la mirada, siempre ocurría lo mismo, ella entraba al instituto y todos cuchicheaban, llegaba Lisanna y la humillaba frente a todos. No sabía cuánto tiempo había pasado desde que comenzaron esas rutinas diarias, pero ya no podía hacer nada para evitarlo.

-**Si tan solo pudiese expresarme como es debido… **-susurró para sí misma y retomó su camino hacia el edificio.

-**La verdad me da algo de pena… ¿No, Levy-chan? **–preguntaba la pelirroja que había contemplado toda la escena.

-**Si… Ahora que lo pienso, todo el mundo piensa esas cosas de ella por rumores, ¿cierto? ¿Y si quizás ella no es como la describen? **–contestó Levy-

-**Quien sabe… Luego hablaremos con ella, por ahora tenemos que ir a clase.**

Estaban ya todos reunidos en clase, la mayoría hablando con sus amigos, otros simplemente estaban con el teléfono móvil. La única que no estaba haciendo nada de eso era Lucy, la cual estaba leyendo un libro, sola en su asiento. Tras unos pocos minutos, el profesor entró a la clase.

-**Todos a sus asientos en silencio **–esperó a que los alumnos cumpliesen la orden- **Bien. Antes de empezar la clase quiero informarles que hoy llega un nuevo alumno a este instituto** –informaba al tiempo que un atractivo muchacho entraba al aula- **Su nombre es Natsu Dragneel y desde hoy estará en nuestra clase.**

El nuevo alumno era un chico de pelo rosado, de tez morena y una deslumbrante sonrisa- **¡Soy Natsu, espero que todos seamos amigos! **–exclamó con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja que hizo que todas las chicas soltaran un suspiro totalmente embobadas. Los ojos del Dragneel eran jade rozando el negro, tenían un brillo que nadie sabría explicar por todas las emociones que expresaba.

-**Bien, Natsu… Puedes elegir donde quieres sentarte**

Natsu, paseó toda su mirada por el salón, por un instante su mirada chocó con la chocolate de la rubia, la cual desvió la mirada rápidamente.

-**Dragneel-kun, si quieres puedes sentarte aquí **–dijo nuestra "amada" albina con una "dulce" sonrisa- **A mi no me molesta, después de todo me siento algo sola**

El chico asintió, no sin antes mirar de reojo a la rubia que observaba el cielo por la ventana con una mirada que no sabría describir. Natsu se dirigió hacia el asiento que estaba al lado de Lisanna y se sentó- **Soy Natsu Dragneel, espero que seamos grandes amigos.**

-**¡Sí! Yo espero lo mismo **–sonrió la ojiazul.

La rubia, que estaba observando toda la escena escribió un nombre en una libreta que decía "Lista de chicos a los que no me puedo acercar ni hablar" y suspiró. Al parecer con los únicos chicos que podía hablar eran su padre y su primo, Leo Loke Celestial Heartfilia.

Ya era la hora del almuerzo, y como ya era usual, Lisanna estaba rodeada de chicas y Lucy estaba sola. El pelirrosado había hecho amigos fácilmente, no era ni el primer día que estaba allí y ya se hablaba de él por todo el instituto, sin contar todas las chicas que ya estaban coladitas por él.

Lucy, como normalmente hacía, estaba sentada en una mesa apartada de la cafetería leyendo un libro mientras comía.

-**Heartfilia-chan~ ¿Tienes un momentito? **–preguntó una chica que se le acercó.

-**¿Eh? **–miró a la chica confundida- **Es… ¿es a mí?**

-**Por supuesto, no hay ninguna otra Heartfilia aquí, ¿o sí?**

La rubia negó confundida por lo que estaba ocurriendo en ese momento, aunque tenía una ligera sospecha de la razón por la cual la chica se acercó a ella.

La desconocida, se sentó frente a ella mirándola con una sonrisa- **¿Quieres hacer amigos verdad? **–sonrió complacida cuando la vio asentir- **Te propongo un trato… Me ayudaría mucho que me prestases las respuestas de los exámenes… Puedes hacerlo, ¿cierto? Después de todo… siempre lo haces…**

-**Y-yo no hago tal cosa… **-susurró Lucy- **yo nunca he hecho eso…**

-**Oh, vamos, no mientas. Toooodos en el instituto saben lo que haces.**

-**E-es un malentendido… yo nunca haría eso, aparte… tengo prohibido entrar en el despacho de pa- **-negó- **el director…**

-**Je… en verdad eres una completa inútil, ¿eh? Y yo que pensaba dejarte que estés conmigo y con mis amigos. Eres una egoísta mentirosa, al menos podrías aceptar lo que haces.**

-**Aceptar… ¿el qué? **–preguntó una voz conocida a las espaldas de la chica- **¿podría saber de qué hablan, chicas?**

-**¿Are? **–la desconocida se giró y se sonrojó- **¡N-natsu Dragneel!**

-**Vaya, me dijeron que ya me conocían muchos, pero no pensé que fuesen tantos **–rió- **¿y? ¿De qué hablaban?**

-**O-oh… hablábamos de que Heartfilia-chan me ayudará a estudiar, ¿cierto?**

-**Eh… E-etto… S-si… Así es…** -susurró la nombrada- **yo… me tengo que ir** –se levantó y recogió sus cosas- **a-adiós** –se alejó rápido.

El chico miró como salía y sonrió- **Oye chica… Que no te vuelva a ver hablar así con ella, ¿entendido?**

-**¿H-hablar como?** –rió nerviosa.

-**Amenazándola…** -susurró en su oído y se alejó siguiendo a Lucy.

En el patio, se encontraba la ojichocolate sentada en un banco- _"Yo no hago nada de eso…" _–apretó los puños- _"yo no hago eso…"_

-**¿Estás bien? Esto… eh… ¿Luigi?**

-**¿e-eh?** –Lucy levantó la mirada llevándose una gran sorpresa al ver quien se encontraba frente a ella- **Dragneel-kun…** -susurró- **e-espera… ¡Es Lucy!**

-**Si si, como sea** –el chico rió y se sentó a su lado- **¿Por qué dicen esas cosas de ti, Lucy?**

-**Yo… la verdad no lo sé… pero estoy acostumbrada, no te preocupes Dragneel-kun… lo mejor es que no te vean conmigo, tu reputación caerá**…

-**¿Reputación? ¿Crees que eso me importa?** –sonrió ampliamente- **yo estoy seguro que Lucy no es como los rumores dicen, así que quiero ser amigo de Lucy, ¿puedo?**

-**¿A..amigo?...** –le miró sorprendida y se le formo una gran sonrisa en el rostro causando un pequeño sonrojo en el chico- **¡si!**

-**Entonces… Encantado de conocerte, soy Natsu Dragneel **

-**El gusto es mío, soy Lucy Heartfilia**

-**Seamos amigos, ¿sí?** –ofreció su mano-

La chica la aceptó sonriente y mirándole a los ojos exclamo: **¡Sí!**

* * *

**Kyaaaaaaaa! Lo améééé! Soy tan feliz de tener inspiración! Bueno, aunque es solo para este fic por ahora T_T  
Espero poder actualizar este un poco más seguido, peeero ya saben, cuando digo que actualizaré rápido… Tardaré un mes (?**

**Nah, broma, espero que les haya gustado mucho, no olviden dejar un review si les gustó, me anima mucho ver los comentarios porque me siento querida QwQ (?**

**Se despide Mimi-chaaan~~**


	2. Una nueva amiga

**Woooo! El primer capítulo tuvo bastante aceptación! Estoy feliiish! No puedo resistirme a seguir el fic XDDD**

* * *

_**Anteriormente…**_

_-__**¿Reputación? ¿Crees que eso me importa?**__ –sonrió ampliamente- __**yo estoy seguro que Lucy no es como los rumores dicen, así que quiero ser amigo de Lucy, ¿puedo?**_

_-__**¿A..amigo?...**__ –le miró sorprendida y se le formo una gran sonrisa en el rostro causando un pequeño sonrojo en el chico- __**¡si!**_

_-__**Entonces… Encantado de conocerte, soy Natsu Dragneel**_

_-__**El gusto es mío, soy Lucy Heartfilia**_

_-__**Seamos amigos, ¿sí?**__ –ofreció su mano-_

_La chica la aceptó sonriente y mirándole a los ojos exclamo: __**¡Sí!**_

* * *

**High School Love**

Lisanna, la cual estaba escondida tras uno de los arboles, apretó los puños con fuerza. Se suponía que hace muuuucho tiempo ella y Lucy habían hecho un pacto, que si a Lisanna le gustaba un chico, la rubia no podía interactuar con él. ¿Y qué se encontraba? Que acababa de romper ese pacto, no solo había hablado con su nueva presa, sino que también ahora era su amigo. Sentía celos, muchos, _demasiados_. En ese momento solo quería interponerse entre los dos y dejar deforme de la paliza que le daría a la pobre Heartfilia. Aunque… podría hacer algo mucho mejor, ¿cierto? Podría difundir mas rumores sobre la rubia, ¿no?  
Después de todo, ella había sido quien comenzó todos los rumores sobre Lucy Heartfilia, todo lo que se rumoreaba lo causó la albina. Podría volver a hacerlo y todo habría terminado, todos adoraban a la Strauss y la creerían en un instante. La chica sonrió con burla y superioridad, se le acababa de ocurrir un plan brillante, y así Lucy aprendería a que no debe meterse con sus posibles conquistas, aunque esta vez estaba totalmente segura que conseguiría a Natsu.

-**¿Y qué hacen los amigos, Dragneel-kun?**

-**Lo primero, se llaman por el primer nombre. Dime Natsu, Nat-su.**

-**S-si… N-natsu…**

El chico sonrió alegre mientras una extraña felicidad inundó su cuerpo en el momento que escuchó su nombre de los rosados labios de la rubia. La miro, la verdad no se había percatado de lo poco arreglada que iba la chica. Llevaba unas lentes que prácticamente ocupaban todo el rostro de Lucy. Su cabello rubio estaba recogido en una simple trenza, estaba vestida con el uniforme del instituto, aunque con la falda más larga de lo que debería ser. Sin poder evitarlo, miró con disimulo los pechos de la rubia y se decepcionó al verlos. ¡Era totalmente plana! No es que el pelirrosado fuese un pervertido o un depravado, solo es que le gustaban los pechos más… grandes. Negó con la cabeza, no podía pensar eso de su nueva amiga. La volvió a mirar a la cara, aunque esta vez mas fijamente, lo que causaba que la muchacha se sonrojase y se pusiese algo nerviosa.

-**¿N-natsu? ¿T-tengo algo en la cara?**

El chico asintió y le retiró los lentes- **Esto tan feo es lo que tie… w-woo… **-Natsu, al verla sin esas horrendas gafas se sonrojó quedando embobado, en realidad la chica era una preciosidad. Él, embobado, perdió la noción del tiempo, ya llevaba varios minutos perdido en la mirada chocolate de Lucy, al igual que ella en la mirada jade de Natsu. Estuvieron un rato así, hasta que la rubia no pudo aguantar más y desvió la mirada roja como un tomate al igual que Natsu, que a los pocos segundos miró a otro lado levemente sonrojado. No se dieron cuenta de cuánto tiempo pasaron así hasta que escucharon la campana que anunciaba el fin de la hora del almuerzo.

-**M-mis gafas, por favor **–pidió la joven, y cuando el pelirrosa se las entrego se las puso- **volvamos a clase** –vio como el chico asintió y caminaron juntos de vuelta al salón.

Acababan de llegar a clase y cada uno se separó para ir a sus respectivos asientos. El Dragneel, cuando estaba a punto de llegar escuchó a unos alumnos mirar a Lucy mientras cuchicheaban, por curiosidad, él se acercó a ellos.

-**¿De qué hablan, chicos?**

-**Dragneel… no deberías acercarte tanto a Heartfilia **–susurró uno- **ella no es de alguien que te puedas fiar.**

-**Cierto, una vez escuché que un chico que quiso acercarse a ella terminó expulsado porque ella le dijo a su padre que ese chico tenía malas intenciones.**

-**Si si, yo también lo escuché.**

Natsu, el cual estaba muy confundido no entendía nada- **¿estáis insinuando que si me acerco a Lucy, ella me traicionará o algo así? **–vio como los chicos asentían y rió por lo bajo- **eso es imposible, ella no es así.**

Al poco que el joven terminó la conversación escuchó algunas risas y se volteó viendo una escena que le dejó mudo. Lucy, la cual estaba en la puerta del aula, tenía los ojos inundados en lágrimas mientras que varias personas a su alrededor se reían y burlaban de ella. Se acercó a Lucy, apartando con cuidado a todas las personas que había alrededor y rodeó los hombros de la rubia mirando enojado a todos.

-**¿Qué está ocurriendo aquí? ¿Quién fue el causante de esto?**

-**Dragneel-kun, ¿por qué defiendes tanto a Heartfilia? **–preguntó Lisanna con el ceño fruncido encabezando a la multitud- **¿No te das cuenta que ella solo te está manipulando? Seguro que solo actúa así para conseguir tu afecto y volverse popular. Es patética.**

El pelirrosa, confundido por las palabras de la Strauss frunció más el ceño- **¿y por qué se supone que ella es una falsa y una manipuladora?**

-**¿No te has enterado? Su ''papaíto'' es el director de la escuela, la tiene consentida y le pasa las preguntas y respuestas de los exámenes**

Natsu, vio como la rubia agachaba la cabeza, ocultando su mirada con el flequillo. Entonces miró al resto de la clase decidido- **Soy nuevo, así que no sé si lo que dice es cierto o no, pero... ¿Alguien ha visto que Lucy haya hecho eso? En vez de inventar rumores, lo que deberíais hacer es preocuparos por vosotros y estudiar.**

Al tiempo que decía eso el profesor Gildarts entró al aula y miró a todos los alumnos- **por favor, hagan el favor de sentarse en sus respectivos asientos.**

Los alumnos obedecieron al profesor, sin embargo el pelirrosa recogió todas sus cosas y se sentó al lado de Lucy, haciendo que la susodicha se sorprendiese. Lisanna, la cual estaba roja de la rabia, prometió internamente vengarse, esa rubia de pacotilla le estaba quitando a su nueva presa sin siquiera recurrir a su físico, y eso, hacia que la odiase más.

-**Natsu… **-susurró Lucy- **muchas gracias por defenderme, de verdad, pero no es necesario, estoy acostumbrada…**

El Dragneel, al escuchar esas palabras, agarró la mano de la rubia- **¡Vamos, Lucy! No puedes seguir viviendo así, si siguen se acostumbrarán más y siempre tendrán mala impresión de ti, ¿es eso lo que quieres? ¿Así es como quieres vivir? Debes afrontar todos tus problemas con la cabeza en alto, que te vean cómo eres en realidad, que no te juzguen simplemente por la apariencia **–de la emoción, al chico se le olvidó que estaban en clase y se levanto del asiento provocando que todos fijaran su vista en él- **¿¡Entendiste!?**

-**¡Dragneel! ¡Fuera de clase!**

El pobre chico sintió como la sangre se le subía a la cabeza y asintió avergonzado saliendo de la clase seguido de las risas de sus compañeros, incluida una suave risa que provenía de la joven Heartfilia.

-_"Tiene razón" _–miró al frente con una sonrisa- _"no puedo dejar que sigan así, debo demostrarles que yo no soy como dicen todos esos rumores. Debo hacerles saber que la Lucy Heartfilia que conocen, no es la que ellos piensan. Debo cambiar"_

Ya habían acabado las clases, y la rubia estaba caminando a la salida del edificio con una sonrisa en su rostro pensando en las palabras que el Dragneel le dijo. Cuando menos se lo esperó, chocó con alguien provocando que ambos cayeran al suelo.

-**¡P-perdón! Iba distraída **–cuando Lucy levantó la mirada, se sorprendió. Frente a ella se encontraba una hermosa, pero bajita, chica. De cabellos azules revueltos, sujetados en una diadema de color naranja. Sus ojos eran color avellana y a su alrededor estaban esparcidos bastantes libros.

-**Oh, no, es mi culpa, perdón **–se disculpó la muchacha desconocida, la verdad no aparentaba más de 15 años y su voz era algo infantil. Cuando ella vio a la rubia, se sorprendió también y retrocedió un poco- **L-lucy Heartfilia… **-susurró- **¡p-perdóname, por favor! No era mi intención chocar contigo.**

La rubia, algo confundida por la actitud de la chica, negó con una sonrisa- **era yo quien iba distraída, permíteme ayudarte **–comenzó a recoger los libros que se habían caído bajo la atenta mirada de aquella peliazul, que no se podía creer lo que veía. Según los rumores la Heartfilia, a pesar de su aspecto, era una chica que se creía mejor que nadie, que si te chocabas con ella ya te podías ir despidiendo de tu matricula en Fairy Tail o un trabajo en cualquier empresa Heartfilia, mas como observó, la joven era una chica normal y corriente, amable y con una sonrisa relajante- **aquí tienes **–le dijo Lucy a la chica ofreciéndole todos los libros ya recogidos- **en verdad lo siento mucho **–se levantó y la ayudo a levantarse- **quizá ya lo sepas, pero aun así quiero presentarme, mi nombre es Lucy Heartfilia.**

-**Yo… Yo soy Levy McGarden…** -susurró aun sorprendida.

-**Es un placer **–sonrió- **¿puedo hacer algo para disculparme por haber tropezado contigo?**

-**No eres para nada como dicen los rumores… **

-**¿Eh?**

-**Quiero decir… Según dicen todos, eres engreída, egoísta, antipática… ay, perdón, creo que hablé de más.**

Lucy negó y sonrió- **Yo… no soy como dicen los rumores… no robo respuestas de exámenes ni soborno a los profesores para que me aprueben. Lo hago todo por mi cuenta… **-la sinceridad de la rubia, hizo que Levy dudase de todo lo que siempre había pensado de ella.

-**Entonces… ¿por qué dicen todo eso de ti?**

-**Quien sabe, quizá soy presa fácil para las burlas e insultos.**

-**Pero eso está mal… decir mentiras de esa manera de una persona, que cruel. **

-**Estoy acostumbrada. Aunque ahora quiero cambiar, quiero que todos sepan que no soy como ellos piensan **–sonrió feliz- **quiero que sepan que no soy esa Lucy Heartfilia que piensan.**

La pequeña McGarden, conmovida por las palabras de la rubia, sonrió. –** ¡Te ayudaré! A partir de hoy, Levy McGarden te ayudará en todo lo que necesites.**

-**¿E-en serio? **–preguntó sorprendida ella- **Entonces… ¿serás mi amiga?**

-**¡Sí! **–extendió la mano hacia la joven- **¿amigas?**

Lucy, sonrió como si fuese la persona más feliz de todo el universo y acepto la mano riendo- **¡amigas!**

* * *

**Awwwwwwwwwwww~~ Amé este capitulo! No se por que pero es que es tan asadasdsadsadadsd! Me quede sin inspiración mas o menos a mitad del capitulo pero gracias a un amigo pude continuarlo~ Gracias José! **

**Bueno… Hace tanto tiempo que no hacia esto! Estoy ilusionada, contestare sus reviews! Kyaaa! Demasiado tiempo sin hacerlo XDD**

_**Reviews**_

_**Guest1: **_Me alegra tanto que te guste! Aquí tienes tu conti :3 Ahora quiero mi chocolate ewe

_**TheWinter: **_Si, una lastima que sea de España (? XDDD Me alegra mucho que te gustase! y… no se como responder al "te amo" XD

_**ley-de- leo: **_Me hace tan feliz que te gustase! intentare actualizar lo mas rápido posible :3

_**Kizoku. Dragneel: **_Shii! Ya sabemos todos como es Natsu, no juzga a las personas por el exterior o por los rumores :3 Y todos sabemos que se harán mas que amigos ¬u¬ Me alegra mucho que te gustase mi forma de hacer el NaLu, me hace realmente feliz!

_**almada.200005: **_Gracias! Continuare lo mas rápido que pueda :3

_**Johs. Straiker: **_Aww me halagas XD Actualizo lo mas rápido que puedo, ya sabes, falta de inspiración y eso XD En realidad es que quería cambiar un poco lo típico, siempre suele ser que la amenazan, el otro se entera y paliza bla bla bla siempre es bueno cambiar de aires :3 Y tu tranqui que natsu manda la reputación a la mierda XD

_**Guest2: **_Aquí lo tienes XD

_**YuiKotegawaMin**__**: **_Me alegra mucho que te gustase! Lo sigo cada vez que tengo inspiración XD

_**jenniferandrea..ulloahernandez**__**: **_Me hace muy feliz que te gustase! Y sii, Lucy es timida, taaaaaan linda XD

**Hasta aquí el capitulo de hoy! Espero que les gustase tanto como a mi!**

**Se despide hasta dentro de poco (eso espero XD)**

**Mimi~chan**


	3. El cambio

**Hey! Otra vez yo! Estoy con la inspiración a tope! :v  
Lei y comentarios respecto a la falta de pecho de Lucy XDDD No puedo parar de reir! **

**Cierto, quería informarles que cree una pagina de facebook donde pueden consultarme dudas o ver algunos adelantos de mis fics. También allí publicare el por que a lo mejor tardo tanto en actualizar o cosas asi. Si quieren echen un vistazo y denle a "me gusta" para seguir la pagina **

** pages/Minako6613/508277549302993?ref_type=bookmark**

**Bueno, no les distraigo, a leer!**

* * *

_**Anteriormente…**_

_La pequeña McGarden, conmovida por las palabras de la rubia, sonrió. –__** ¡Te ayudaré! A partir de hoy, Levy McGarden te ayudará en todo lo que necesites.**_

_-__**¿E-en serio? **__–preguntó sorprendida ella- __**Entonces… ¿serás mi amiga?**_

_-__**¡Sí! **__–extendió la mano hacia la joven- __**¿amigas?**_

_Lucy, sonrió como si fuese la persona más feliz de todo el universo y acepto la mano riendo- __**¡amigas!**_

* * *

**High School Love**

Estaban caminando las dos chicas a casa de la rubia, acababan de conocerse y parecían amigas de toda la vida, ambas amaban la literatura, estuvieron casi todo el camino hablando y riendo.

-**Por cierto Lu-chan, ¿quieres conocer a unas amigas mías?**

-**¿Amigas tuyas? ¿Son del instituto?**

Levy asintió, la verdad es que ella tenía muchas ganas de que la rubia pudiese hacer más amigos, quería que ella cambiase y pudiese demostrar a los demás lo gran persona que era. Acababan de hacerse amigas y la pequeña McGarden se dio cuenta que todo lo que había escuchado de los rumores no tenía nada que ver con la realidad. La Heartfilia era una chica amable, tierna, cariñosa, simpática, alegre, tímida… A parte, la peliazul sabía que el físico de Lucy no era el de verdad, estaba totalmente segura que ella no era tan descuidada y desarreglada, tenía el presentimiento que en realidad era una chica que podría hacer babear a los chicos con solo una mirada. Levy sonrió, iba a hacer que la rubia cambiase por completo, física y psíquicamente. Lucy tenía potencial, y eso lo sabía. Sacó el móvil de su bolsa y llamó a sus amigas, primero haría que las chicas se diesen cuenta que Lucy no era como todos pensaban, y después, con ayuda de sus amigas, la convertiría en la preciosa chica que guardaba en su interior.

*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*

-**Estoy nerviosa… Nunca he tenido amigas y ahora en un día conoceré a 2 chicas más… **-escuchó la risa de Levy y la miró inflando un poco los cachetes- **¡No te rías Levy-chan!**

-**P-perdón **–dijo sin parar de reír- **es que en verdad tu apariencia no concuerda con tu personalidad.**

Tras un rato de reír juntas en la casa de la joven peliazul, escucharon como tocaban al timbre. Levy se levantó y caminó hacia la puerta. La rubia se quedó esperando en la sala, sentada en el sofá. Escuchó un par de voces femeninas, una era algo ruda y madura, aunque sin dejar de ser femenina en parte, y la otra era –según el punto de vista de Lucy- algo monótona. La chica vio como Levy volvía seguida de una peli-escarlata, de ojos marrones y apariencia madura, que pudo reconocerla como Erza Scarlet, o la Titania, tal y como la apodaban en el instituto. Según la rubia sabía, Erza era presidenta del consejo estudiantil y todos la temían, también, sabía que la peli-escarlata tenía un novio llamado Jellal, que no era del instituto ya que ya estaba estudiando en la universidad. A decir verdad aquella chica tenía mucha suerte ya que, aparte de ser hermosa, tenía un novio que todos conocían en la escuela –de las muchas veces que iba a recoger a Erza.  
Al lado de la Scarlet se encontraba una muchacha de cabello azul y ojos del mismo color, su piel era algo pálida y aunque su rostro parecía algo… siniestro también pudo notar que era una preciosidad. Recordaba que la había visto alguna vez por el patio del instituto persiguiendo a un chico de cabellos oscuros mientras la rodeaba un aura de corazones.

-**Chicas, ella es Lu-chan, Lucy Heartfilia **–sonrió la pequeña McGarden- **Lu-chan, ellas son Erza Scarlet y Juvia Loxar.**

-**E-es un placer conocerlas **–respondió tímidamente la rubia. La verdad se sentía inferior respecto a esas 3 chicas ya que su aspecto no tenía nada que ver con el de ellas. Ellas eran hermosas y femeninas, iban bien vestidas y aunque solo 2 de ellas contaban con enormes pechos, la falta de senos de Levy la hacía ver más adorable de lo que era ya la pequeña peli-azul.

-**¿Lucy Heartfilia? ¿La hija del director? **–frunció el ceño Erza- **Levy… ya sabes lo que dicen los rumores de ella, ¿cierto?**

-**Sí, lo sé, pero les aseguro que son solo eso, rumores. Lu-chan es una persona maravillosa **–sonrió con seguridad haciendo avergonzar a la susodicha por las palabras que dijo- **¡Solo tenéis que conocerla mejor!**

La segunda peli-azul, Juvia, que había estado callada todo este tiempo se acercó a la Heartfilia mirándola de arriba a abajo con detención, provocando que la rubia se incomodara un poco – **Juvia es Juvia Loxar, un placer conocerte Lucy-san **–sonrió extendiéndole la mano, acto que sorprendió a Lucy, pero que aun así no rechazó y aceptó la mano.

-**L-lucy Heartfilia… E-espero que podamos ser amigas… **-sonrió tímidamente. Las 2 nuevas invitadas se sorprendieron un poco por el gesto de la rubia, Levy tenía razón, la chica no era para nada como los rumores decían. Parecía una muchacha tímida y tierna a pesar de su mal –horrible- aspecto físico. Sonrieron al mirar a Levy y al fin comprender el por qué las llamó estando la Heartfilia en su casa. Las dos asintieron y todas miraron a Lucy.

-**Te ayudaremos a cambiar Lu-chan/Lucy/Lucy-san **

*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*

En otro lugar, para ser específicos, en la casa de Natsu Dragneel, estaban jugando 3 muchachos a la consola. Uno tenía el cabello azabache de ojos oscuros, estaba sin camisa muy concentrado en la partida. A su lado estaba otro chico, aunque de apariencia más ruda, masticando un trozo de hierro. Este, tenía el cabello negro como el carbón hasta la cintura, ojos carmesí y la cara llena de perforaciones. Y como no, el anfitrión de la casa, el peli-rosado estaba sentado en la cama esperando que le tocase su turno para jugar. A decir verdad, aquel muchacho estaba pensando en la rubia que había capturado su atención en solo un día. Sonrió. La verdad, es que es muy tierna, pensó y volvió a prestar atención a la partida.

*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*

Las 3 chicas, -Levy, Erza y Juvia- observaban con los ojos como platos a Lucy, habían arreglado su cabello rubio dejándolo suelto con unas hermosas ondulaciones, también habían retirado aquellos horribles lentes cuando supieron que en realidad no los necesitaba. Aquella chica era preciosa, ahora solo faltaba comprar algo de ropa, pero claro, la Heartfilia no iba a salir con los atuendos que llevaba en ese momento. Levy pensó en dejarle algo de su ropa, pero fue en ese momento que la sorpresa más grande llegó. Aquella hermosa rubia, no solo era preciosa por su rostro, sino que también por su cuerpo.

-**¿¡Que usas reductor de pecho!? Por dios, Lu-chan, ¿no te has dado cuenta que eres tan… tan… que los chicos caerían rendidos a tus pies? **–protestaba la mas bajita del grupo viendo como la chica podía usar perfectamente un sujetador de Juvia.

-**Levy tiene razón Lucy, ¿por qué te escondes en esa mascara de niña desarreglada y descuidada? Con solo arreglarte un poco ya hemos visto como eres en realidad, incluso con tu apariencia que nosotras conocemos eres algo linda.**

-**E-es que… **-se excusaba la rubia- **n-no me gusta que me juzguen por las apariencias… **-susurró con timidez e inseguridad y… algo de mentira en esas palabras.

-**Aun así, Juvia piensa que Lucy-san debería mostrarles a todos como es en realidad, no solo en personalidad, sino que también el físico de Lucy-san.**

-**Bueno, ¿para eso estamos aquí, no chicas? ¡Para hacer que Lu-chan dé el cambio de su vida!**

-**Chicas… **-murmuró la rubia con lagrimas en los ojos de la emoción- **gracias… muchas gracias… sois las mejores amigas que alguien podría tener… **-dejó escapar un débil sollozo. Las 3 susodichas la miraron con ternura y la abrazaron.

-**Ahora nos tienes a nosotras, Lu-chan…**

-**Ahora nosotras te ayudaremos a mostrar cómo eres en realidad, Lucy…**

-**Nosotras te ayudaremos en todo, Lucy-san…**

-**Porque… somos tus amigas, ¿no? **–terminaron las 3 a la vez y comenzaron a reír, siendo acompañadas a los segundos por la risa de la rubia.

-**Mañana se darán una gran sorpresa cuando vean como es la verdadera Lu-chan, sabrán que no debían haberse metido contigo y nosotras estaremos siempre a tu lado **–sonrió la McGarden y Lucy asintió alegre de poder ahora tener amigas como ellas.

* * *

**Asdadasdasdasdsadsads amé este capitulo! Mil disculpas por el retraso pero estuve ocupada y no tenia inspiración XDDD**

**Aquí tienen su respuesta a la "Lucy plana" :v Usa reductor buajajajajaj (?)**

**A contestar reviews!**

_**Reviews**_

_**Aria Evans .Dragneel**__**: **_o3o otra española mas! Yaaaaaay (?) XDD Actualizo lo mas rápido que puedo ^^

_**Eliotaku: **_Ay me haras sonrojar elii-chan XDD Hay mejores escritores de fanfics que yo pero aun asi me alegra mucho que te guste como lo escribo yo ^^ Sabiendo como es Natsu claro que se decepciona por la falta de pechonalidad :v XDDDD Shii Lucy es muuuuy kwaiiii y Natsu tan sadadas y aquí lissana una gran p*** Saludos!

_**ValelaPeqe: **_Soy muy feliz de que te guste ^^

_**TheWinter: **_Eres epeciah :c Me alegra que te guste el capitulo y.. aquí tienes la explicación de la lucy plana :v

_**Kizoku..Dragneel: **_Naaah no es plana :v Pero si la preferimos kwaii jojojo! Me alegra que te guste ^^

_**Miyuki..331: **_Siii! Gracias por los animos nun

_**Johs..Straiker: **_Muchas gracias, tu comentario me anima mucho ^^ Es que lo de siempre aburre, lo típico de que le pasa algo a Lucy, natsu golpea a todos para solucionarlo bla bla bla No niego que adoro a ese Natsu pero para mi la mejor forma de solucionar los problemas es con las palabras. Si necesito ayuda no durare en pedírtela ^^

_**Anika..Sukino 5d: **_Hey amiga! Cuanto tiempo XDD Que alegría saber que te gusta ^^ Aun después de tanto tiempo sigues siendo seguidora de mis fics, ay que me pongo emocional y shoro :v

_**Jenniferandrea: **_Que nombre tan largo tienes hija mia :c XDDD Shii! NaLu 4 evah! :v

_**Hemu-chan: **_Me alegra mucho que te guste! Y obvio que cambiara, física y mentalmente! Lissana en mi fic es una p*** :c

_**LUFFY..UZUMAKI V.2: **_Lo continuo lo mas rápido que puedo

_**Torii..Lavinge: **_Me alegra mucho que te gustes y estes esperando con tanta ansia el próximo capitulo ^^

_**Alejandra: **_Me hace muy feliz que te haya gustado, y si, habrá un cambio radical en Lucy XDD Habra mucho nalu, después de todo es un fic principalmente nalu XDDD

_**Valesca..Dragneel: **_Jajaj aquí la tienes! Intento hacer los capítulos largos pero es que presiento que si sigo no paro y me paso :c XDD

_**The-White..Queen-4 ever: **_XDDDD me alegra mucho que te… no perdón, que os :v (?) haya gustado mi fic y me hace mas feliz aun que gracias a mi tengas ideas para los tuyos. Pasare para ver alguno de tus fics. Saludos

_**Poulina..101: **_ pues aquí sacias tu curiosidad! En verdad me alegra mucho tu entusiasmo ^^

_**Mizuki..Scarlet-chan: **_Me hace muy feliz que te guste el fic! La idea de este fic es odiar a lissana y luego tenerle pena buajajaja (?)

_**Fiore..Scarlet: **_Me alegra muchísimo que te guste! La inspiración va y viene cuando uno menos se lo espera. Tambien me hace muy feliz que te guste mi manera de narrar la historia XD Muchas gracias por los animos y saludos PD: Me pasa lo mismo XDDD

_**Neon.26: **_ya te respondi por privado, pero gracias por el comentario XD

_**Alma..Yukary: **_Me alegra que te guste, y si, habran mas parejas aunque serán secundarias

_**Yuli...LaKwaii: **_ ajajajaj me gusta tu nombre! Me alegra que te guste y shiiii! Lucy tiene amigas *-*

_**Akabari: **_Muchas gracias, me alegra que te guste

_**Naru-kun: **_Holaaaaaas! Me alegra que te guste! Y tranqui, no me enojare, me dijeron lo mismo en un comentario anterior y ya tenia pensado en poner a lucy como es en realidad. Lo de Lucy plana era solo para añadir un punto comico en la historia ^^ Saludos!

**GRACIAS POR LEER!**

**Se despide Mimi-chan hasta la siguiente actualización ^^**


End file.
